More new beginnings
by Steffili
Summary: OS collection for my "new beginnings" universe. Sequel to "The Long Weekend" and "New beginnings, old problems." Exploring the growing relationship of Alicia and Will.


A/N: Here is my first chapter of the OS collection for my "New Beginnings" Universe. I wish you all a Merry Christmas :) Enjoy your special present. Thank you to Leigh for being my beta.

* * *

They'd thought long and hard about what to do over Christmas. Alicia and Peter were on friendly terms again but that did not mean it was so good that she wanted to spend Christmas with him and the kids. She was with Will now, they'd moved in together so it would have been super weird for them to spend Christmas apart. In the end they settled for dinner with Will, her and the kids and then them spending the rest of the vacation with Peter. This meant Alicia and Will would be all on their own. He'd asked her innocently if she'd wanted to go away with him and she'd smiled and told him, sure why not. The next day she came home and there had been a printout on the kitchen counter, she looked at it at first not understanding what it was about. It showed pictures of a beautiful wooden cabin in the snow, well to call it a cabin was not doing justice to the place, it was more like a big wooden palace. Under it were shown pictures of an indoor pool with a sauna area, a super cozy living room with all wood floors and walls, and finally a bedroom with a huge, inviting looking bed and out on the patio overlooking the mountains was a hot tub, the steam rising against the setting sun in the snowy surroundings.

Will stepped up behind her and folded his arms around her waist in that exact moment. She flinched slightly as she had been so focused on looking at the pictures that she hadn't even heard him coming. She relaxed back into his embrace and smiled as be placed a soft kiss to her neck.

"Hey love, so, how do you like it?" he asked her.

She turned her head so she could look at him quizzically.

"Well, it's gorgeous, but what exactly am I looking at?" She was almost sure she knew but she needed to hear him say it.

"Aspen. For our Christmas Vacation. I'd first thought I'd get us the presidential Suite at the St. Regis or Hotel Jerome or something like that but then I thought better of it and thought a private little chalet all to ourselves would be perfect. I mean, we'd have to cook for ourselves but it would be nice, don't you think? We would have the time." he explained.

She glanced again at the beautiful pictures before her and sighed, turning around in his embrace fully now to lean in for a gentle kiss.

"I love it, Will. It's an amazing idea and I'd love to go there with you." she told him.

"Well good, because I already booked it, including our flights. I hope you're not mad. But I just saw it and knew, this was where I wanted to spend my first real vacation with you. And I just knew you'd like it as well." he told her, his arms still tightly wrapped around her, looking in to her eyes deeply.

"No, I'm not mad, I love how you know my taste so well and that I would like this one so much. Thank you. " she said and kissed him again, the kiss soon becoming more intense and having them panting for air.

"So, how about we have dinner now before things start to get out of hand?" he asked her teasingly.

She chuckled softly.

"Yeah probably for the best, I am already starving and if we start now I won't get to eat in hours." she told him, grinning at him, playfully exaggerating.

"Yes and we wouldn't want you to pass out from too low blood sugar from all the strain, would we?" he teased her back. They laughed and then started to prepare dinner together.

* * *

They arrived at the chalet around noon, Will parked the rental car in the driveway and they got out, just staring at the beautiful venue, the snowy trees and the breathtaking view over the mountains were much to take in. Alicia couldn't help but gape at the beautiful and snowy landscape around her. This was just so gorgeous. Will came around to stand next to her and she hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"This is amazing. Thank you, Will." she said, grinning widely.

"Well, let's go inside then." he told her and they made the way inside, Will producing the key and letting them in.

Of course it looked much more beautiful than it had been shown on the pictures and while she was looking around Will got their luggage and carried it inside. Then he came back to her and they shared another gentle kiss. This would be a great vacation, she could just feel it.

They got settled in and then put on warm clothes to go outside and explore the area. They walked hand in hand, something they both still thoroughly enjoyed after having had to keep their relationship secret for far too long. So finally being able to show their affection in public was the best thing. Their chalet was a little outside but within a 20 minutes' walk they found themselves in town and went into a café, ordering hot chocolate. Afterwards they walked around some more.

"So, what do you want to do now, should we go back?" Will wanted to know and pulled her in for a gentle kiss outside the café.

"Hmn, yes, I would like that. Rest a little, and maybe we can come back later for dinner?" Alicia told him.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. Let's take a cab back."

* * *

They came back to the chalet and Alicia went into the bedroom, taking off the warm clothes and following an idea, quickly putting on a black silk nightgown she'd packed especially for this occasion. So when Will came into the bedroom a short while after, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked her once over.

"Wow. Really nice view in here. What exactly are you doing?"

She grinned at him seductively.

"Well I figured we could have a nap before going out later." she explained.

"A nap. I see. Well, I am all for that." he told her and started taking off his own clothes while walking towards her and placing a gentle, unhurried kiss to her mouth. Then down her throat, making her smile and arch her head back to give him better access. They climbed onto the bed and gently let their hands wander over each other's bodies. Waiting for their nap a little longer.

Alicia woke up around 6PM, naked and in Will's arms. She smiled and cuddled into him even more, this really was turning out to be an amazing holiday with the man she loved. She wouldn't have believed it to turn out like this if someone had told her so a year ago. Yet here they were, together and happy. They were living together and trying for a baby. She should maybe be stressed that it hadn't worked right away but she found she was more calm and relaxed about it than she would have figured. After all they had only recently moved in together and finished the last of making the house like they needed it to be. So if she had been pregnant in the middle of that all it would have maybe been inconvenient.

She reached up and kissed his lips gently, waking him up, enjoying how first his lips and then his whole body came alive next to her.

"Hey. How late is it?" he wanted to know and she found his sleepiness adorable.

"Around 6. We really did need this nap it seemed."

He laughed at that.

"Yes, I guess we did. So, can I take you out to dinner now or do you prefer we stay in?"

She considered it for a while, the nap had helped against feeling tired so she did actually feel up to an evening in town.

"I'd like it if you took me out." she replied.

"Ok. Out it is, then."

* * *

They spent an amazing evening at a fancy restaurant, completely comfortable in each other's company. The food tasted amazing and they were drinking champagne, Will had insisted on it because he wanted to celebrate their first real vacation date. She'd laughed and shaken her head at him, but she actually loved it too much to seriously object.

"You know you are totally spoiling me, Will." she teased him.

He looked into her eyes deeply, smiling.

"I know. But I wouldn't want it any other way. Now that I finally have you I have many years of catching up to do." He reached over the table and laced their hands together and she smiled at him happily, a little shiver running through her from his ability to always find the right words to say.

* * *

They returned to their chalet once again much later, Alicia felt giddy from the champagne and just being with Will. It made her happy and feel good, like she hadn't in a very long time. Probably in forever. There were no regrets or bad memories between them, and she was glad for that.

Will came up behind her and undid the zipper of her dress. She looked over her shoulder and gave him an inquiring stare.

"What? No matter what we want to do next. I don't think you'll need dress and heels for that. Maybe the heels." he told her with a confident smirk, winking at her.

"Ha, funny! But you are probably right." she answered him and let him take the dress off. Then, having an idea, slid off her shoes and made quick work of taking her underwear off. She grinned at him, then opened the glass door that lead outside to the patio and quickly headed over to the outdoors hot tub, her bare feet stinging in the snow. But it was totally worth it as she sank into the warm water, relaxing into it with a sigh. She looked over to where she had come from but Will hadn't followed her.

"Will! What are you waiting for? Come on honey, it's so amazing out here." she called.

When he appeared in the doorway soon afterwards he was naked as well, carrying towels and a bottle of champagne as well as two glasses. She shook his head.

"More champagne? You seem really intent on making me drunk tonight, Mr. Gardner." she teased him.

"Yes I am. Your naughty streak comes out very prominently when you are drunk. Like skinny dipping in the hot tub. Very nice." he complimented and then quickly slid inside the tub with her, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

"Yeah well, that's more about you than about the champagne though I guess." She giggled. "Ok, maybe both to equal parts."

He grinned and poured them each a glass, then held out his glass for a toast.

"I love you Alicia, and I hope this is only the beginning of the rest of our lives together." he said, smiling meaningfully at her.

She clinked her glass to his and nodded.

"Yes, I hope so, too. Let's drink to that."

They drank and then settled back against the tub, watching the scenery around them. It was dark but the patio was dimly lit, the rising steam from the hot water adding a mysterious but very private feeling. Alicia put her glass away and climbed into his lap after some time, now being able to kiss him like she wanted to, and he didn't object. Soon the kisses became more heated as they both let themselves be carried away by their mutual passion and love for each other. Making one more memory they would look back to fondly in forever.

* * *

The next day they went outside again, it had snowed more over night and there was still new snow falling. They went for a walk, enjoying the calm around them. They reached a vantage point where there was a particularly nice view over the valley below. Will hugged her to him from behind, breathing in her scent.

"This is perfect." Alicia told him. She felt him take a deep breath behind her and then step away. She turned around to face him, catching his gaze that was now more serious and with something weird in it.

"What?" she asked him, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Alicia. You know that I love you and I have ever since I first met you. And now that I finally have you I am not prepared to ever let you go again. I know that this is maybe too soon and we haven't exactly talked about it. And I also know that your divorce is only recently final, but I still want to do this."

He sank down to one knee before her and produced a small, black box from his pocket.

Alicia gasped with shock, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears.

"Will you please marry me?" he asked her, eyes shining with tears, too.

A thought suddenly appeared in her mind, that maybe three times was the charm after all. For this technically was the third time she was asked that question. And the first time she actually knew the answer right from the start and without hesitation.

"Yes." she just said and fell to her knees as well, hugging him enthusiastically and kissing him. How could her answer be anything else but that when he was all that she'd ever wanted and more?

Will pulled back, removed her glove and slid the beautiful ring on her finger. She looked at it and then kissed him again while they were still kneeling on the ground, the fresh snow softly falling around them.


End file.
